Raising a Dash
by Jack Writes for Some Reason
Summary: After a Stallion gets a baby left on his doorstep, he knows he needs to take care of the young pony... Logo made by Derpwave on DeviantART.
1. A Dash (Prologue)

**I HAVE TOO MANY STORIES. But, I got a good idea. Basically a stallion, (Myself (Jack)), finds Rainbow Dash at his door, as just a baby. So, let us begin!**

...

Jack, November 29th, 11PM, Ponyville

_Pitter Patter Pitter Patter, CRASH, BOOM_

The storm outside raged on. I was in my cottage, a small one, on the outskirts of Ponyville. One bedroom, one Bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. A small place, for a stallion like me. I'm Jack, a 19 year old stallion, blue mane, a heart as my cutie mark. It meant I would once do something that was so loving, and showed how much I cared about someone. Hadn't happened yet, and I'm surprised it even popped up. The heart's a rainbow, which I have no idea what it means. Eh, who cares. I'm just a Unicorn with no unusually habits, and I'm just... me. I leaned back in the comfy chair I was in, and then I heard a frantic knock on my door.

"Who could be here at a time like this?" I muttered to myself. I walked up to the door, and opened it. No one was there. I looked around. No one... I then looked down, and I saw a small box. "What could this be?" I muttered to myself. I took the box inside, and closed the door shut. After locking it, I brought it over to my chair. I sat down, and laid the soaked box in my lap...

"What could it be?" I said to myself. I felt like shaking it, but what if it was breakable? I just decided to open it. I used my magic, to grab a knife that was next to me. I cut the box open, set the knife down, and cracked open the box. I couldn't believe what was inside... A baby Pegasus... It was a Female, and was only... about 11 days old. I picked her up out of the box, and looked at her. She was covered in a blanket, and was snuggled up with a little stuffed turtle. I then saw a note inside the box. I set the sleeping baby down on the couch, and opened the note. It read,

Rainbow Dash is her name. Treat her well... Thank you,

Loving, incapable of raising a child parents

"Well, I would still keep my own daughter," I said to myself. That's what I did most of the day, talk to myself. Well, I now had a big responsibility... Watching a Pegasus... Not just any Pegasus... Rainbow Dash...

**Sorry for a short first chapter! Other chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading!**

**Jack**


	2. Night one (Chapter 2)

**So, we're back for the second Chapter of Year One! I also just noticed the only two stories I have on here, have My OC and Rainbow Dash... Guess Rainbow Dash is best pony... That's what you learn when you make stories on here. XD Well, let's get to this chapter! **

...

Jack

"Ah, a baby," I muttered. "I have to care for it till it turns old enough to leave." I looked at the baby pony. I walked up to her. Asleep, still.

"Why do I have to take care of this baby?" I asked myself, pacing around. "I mean, it's not required by the law of Equestria that I need to take care of a baby that showed up at my doorstep... but if they left it at my doorstep, do they trust me? I don't know what to do." I sat down on the couch, right next to the small baby. Or foal. Whatever. I looked at her. A kid. A foal. Soon a filly, A mare, whatever. How could I, one stallion, take care of a growing Pegasus? I didn't know... and I never will. I knew that I had to do something at least. I guess I could find a cradle for the new born foal. I got up, and trotted over to a chain hanging off the top of my ceiling. I gripped it with my mouth, and pulled it down. I could check in the attic. A flight of stairs popped down, and I climbed up them.

I was now in my dark attic. I used my magic to grasp a flashlight. I flicked the switch, and the light beamed into the dark cavern that was my attic.

"Time to go in," I sighed. I walked further into the dark abyss. A cradle... A cradle... I think my mother insisted me with keeping my old cradle, so hopefully I'd find one. I passed by random junk. A bin full of golf clubs, family photos, home videos, a tub full of... jelly from nine years ago. Just a ton of junk. I went further into the dark room, and I finally came upon an object covered by a sheet. I pulled the sheet off, and found a cradle. It was one of them that had white thing around it, that went up and down to keep the baby (or whatever) stay inside the area. So... Guess I need to get it down. I found a rope, tied it around the cradle, and grabbed onto the rope with my teeth. I pulled it to the hatch.

"Too big to go through," I muttered. A light bulb went off in my head. A spell. I used a spell, a spell to make stuff small, I don't know, I didn't have the book in front of me. I calculated it through my head, and tried it out. My horn flashed and flickered as it went into play. The cradle became tiny. I picked it up, and threw it down the hatch. I jumped down, and closed the hatch, throwing the stairs back up.

"There we go," I said. The cradle burst back to it's original size, and smacked me against the wall. I cursed under my breath, and pushed the cradle into the single room in the whole house, the bedroom. I went into the living room, and picked up the new born foal (well, 11 days old, so... basically newborn, deal with it). I went into my bedroom, and set Dash into the cradle.

I locked the front door, and then went into my room. A room I was now sharing with my... daughter? I guess... I lied onto my own bed, and quickly drifted to sleep.

...

_Snore_

...

_Snore_

...

_snore_

...

...

...

...

...

...

**WAH! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

...

Jack, 3 Hours later

I woke up to this frantic noise... oh, crying. I got out of bed, yawned, rubbed my eyes, and walked up to the cradle. I surrounded her with blue magic, and rocked her back and forth while I walked to the living room.

"Now, I smell poop, so I'm guessing that's the problem," I said, going into the kitchen. I knew I had diapers for some reason around here. For some reason, people always came by, thinking I had diapers, so I finally bought some. I kept looking, and I came upon a box full. I carefully brought the box down.

_Creak, Crack, Creak_

Old shelf. I took a diaper out of the bag, and brought it into the living room. This was going to be disgusting. I set Dash onto the living room table. Yes, I was going to do this on the living room table, with nothing protecting the table. This is what happens when you wake up at... I don't know what time. I took the diaper off with magic, I wasn't getting near that. She then kicked the diaper and it hit my face, poop in my face. I threw it off and sighed.

"Crap on my face, great," I muttered. I used my magic and put the diaper on Dash. I used my magic to pick her up, and took her to her cradle. I then went into the bathroom, and wiped my face off... I went back into my room, and sat down on my bed.

"If this is how taking a child is, this is going to be a long life." I laid in bed, and fell asleep, for the second times this night.

***No Comment***

**Jack**


	3. Apples! (Chapter 3)

**Agh, so much stories, all my fault for making so much though. XD So, this one is just going to be like, 12 chapters, one for every month, then I may continue with Year Two, Year Three, etc. Also Zero, this isn't Canon. I'm not going to have Rainbow Dash grow up in Cloudsdale, but I will have her go to the Summer Flight Camp thing where she go here Cutie Mark, if I get to Year Ten, which is how old I would expect Rainbow Dash to be around during that time... So, let's get going, shall we? (Going to try and make longer chapters, not doing so well about that. ALSO, may have some mistakes sprinkled in, cause the computer I'm using, doesn't have a autocorrect thing, which is sort of just one, so some may be mistake free, but probably not, so... let's go! (I'm actually going to make this the whole thing, not just year one, and stuff like that, so now let's start)**

...

Jack, Morning Time

I woke up, peacefully this time. Good. I laid in bed for a bit, just thinking...

_Should I try and find Dash's parents, or just do what they asked me to do? I don't know, they trusted me with a flippin' Pegasus, to a unicorn. I can't even step into Cloudsdale due to no wings. I could cast a spell, but I've never been that good about that... Some pony tried to teach me, and I turned them down. Probably shouldn't have, but whatever. I was probably are failing as a parent, I mean, does a parent let their child sleep in a 19 year old cradle, and change their diaper in the Middle of the night? I don't know, I mean... Agh, I'm just repeating myself now. _

I got out of my bed, and yawned. Agh, I rubbed my eyes with my hooves, and walked over to the cradle of Rainbow Dash. She was sleeping, softly. Ah, maybe some peace. I walked out into the living room, and laid on the couch... I was definitely goin' to sleep again. I laid my head down, and... Yawn... fell asleep...

...

3 Hours Later...

I woke up to the soft cooing of Rainbow Dash sleeping. I perked my head up, and saw she was still sleeping, soundly. I then remembered... food was needed for life, and... crud, I'd need to get some food for Dashie. Well... would hay work? Hay Fries? A sandwich perhaps? APPLES? I then remembered that Sweet Apple Acres was close by, and wouldn't be an annoyance to get to. I looked into my room, where the small foal was still sleeping in her cradle. I then galloped out of the house, locked the door using magical magic, and went down on my way to the orchard.

Being a stallion all alone in one house doesn't really mean I need a lot of food... but now since I have to care for a foal, I probably need to stock up... big time. I started down the small path, and finally arrived at the gates of the orchard. I was greeted by the owner of the farm, Granny Smith, who insisted everyone call her that since her granddaughter and grandson were born, and now were in her care.

"Hello youngster, haven't seen you around here for a while!" Granny Smith said, with a cheerful grin.

"Yep!" I said. "I need some apples, apple pies, apple fritters, and... how about a candy apple for the road," I said, grinning. I think she could tell I just slapped it on. It wasn't really the best smile I could whoop up, but I was tired, and I would like to get this over with. It was... what, 9? I couldn't even remember the time. Getting up in the Middle of the Night and cleaning a diaper isn't the best for your sleep.

"You got it!" she said, cheerfully, and she ran off, obviously going to get the things I wished for. I used my magic of magic to get a little bag of bits out of a little pouch I had on, ready to pay.

She came back in a jiffy, with all of the requiring things I wished for.

"Will this do?" I asked, gesturing to the bag.

"That'll be just fine!" she said. We exchanged the goods, and we both went our separate ways.

**I haven't updated in a long time! So, I whooped up this small chapie, and yeah... Hope you enjoy. :3**

**Jack**


End file.
